George & Hermione Drabble Challenges
by Winter Ashby
Summary: George & Hermione Drabbles from grangertwins100 LiveJournal community. Each chapter has a different prompt. Collection of oneshots, not a fic. They range from K to M. Check each chapter for ratings. Add to alert so you don't miss updates!
1. Prompt: Love ! Title: Legacy

**Title: **Legacy  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #1: Love_  
**Timeline**: AU. No Deathly Hallows. Post War.  
**Authors Notes: **100 words is really, _really _short. (By the way, thank you FF dot net for the separate George and Fred filters. Ask, and you shall receive! I still can't believe that I asked them for it, and no more than 2 hours later, it was done!)

* * *

It was love, Dumbledore said. 

Love was a weapon, a curse.

It was love that kept everyone sane while the whole world was falling apart.

And in those hectic years, when the war raged on and on, as if it would never end, it was love that kept her whole.

Because she loved.

Hermione loved and lost and loved again.

She loved a man that died to save her, and another who grew to be so much more than just half of a broken pair.

And in the wake of the destruction, Hermione and George stood together, baring Dumbledore's legacy.


	2. Prompt: Reunion ! Title: Five Years

**Title: **Five Years  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #2: Reunion_  
**Timeline**: AU. No Deathly Hallows. Post War.  
**Authors Notes: **I really wanted Ron to die in Book 7. Ron and Fred. (So, I got 1/2 a wish.)

* * *

Five years. 

Five years since Hermione set foot in The Burrow.

Five years since she lost Ron.

Five years she stayed away, hoping, praying, wishing the pain would end.

Five years regretting one night spent with George.

A mistake. After the funeral.

Desperate, alone, and aching, they found each other.

There was so much pain; she didn't think she'd be able to breathe with the weight of her own grief.

But now, years and miles have shrunk to nothing but a foot and a reunion long overdue.

"Hi," she said and fidgeted.

"Hi yourself," George smiled and welcomed her home.


	3. Prompt: Forgiveness ! Title: Meaning

**Title: **Meaning  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #3: Forgiveness_  
**Timeline**: Post DH. No Epilogue.  
**Authors Notes: **I love, LOVE angsty George. LOVE IT! At least JK did one good thing in DH, (sorry Fred).

* * *

"I forgive you." She whispered to him. Dead of night, eyes slipped shut against the too-bright moon and bloodied sky. 

"Forgive me?" He asked, caught between her legs, happy to stay as such.

She smiled, lightly, not really meaning to. "For everything."

"Why?" he asked, a rare moment when his smile passed out of existence, and no one but Hermione could see it.

"Because he's not around to it." She shrugged and his cheek, resting against her breast, moved with her. "Because someone needs to say it."

"Thank you." He exhaled something like a sigh and himself fall into her.


	4. Prompt: Surprise ! Title: Kiss

**Title: **Kiss  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #4: Surprises_  
**Timeline**: During DH sometime. Slightly AU.  
**Authors Notes: **Something a little silly and cute. I can do fluff, if I want to.

* * *

"Well," George chuckled, "I wasn't expecting _that_." 

Hermione's cheeks blazed a brick red from neck to hairline. She twisted her fingers and tried not to look at him. "I didn't mean to kiss you." She mumbled. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize." George leaned closer. "It was an honest mistake." He breathed it past her ear and grazed a finger over the graceful line of her neck.

She shivered under his touch. "I thought you were Ron."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"It wasn't… I mean, you weren't…" she stammered.

George just laughed, deep and with infinite ease as he left the room.


	5. Prompt: Something Special ! Title: Xmas

**Title: **Christmas  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #5: Something Special_  
**Timeline**: AU. No Deathly Hallows. Post War. Voldie Won.  
**Authors Notes: **What if the good guys lost?

* * *

"What's this?" She looks smaller, framed against the ornate fireplace of Grimmauld Place. 

George shrugs his shoulders. "Christmas Present."

She smiles, sad and all too knowing.

_There should be no Christmas, because they're sure there is no God. What kind of a God would let the Chosen One die, and leave the straggling remains of his army to scatter to the wind, and hide from the ever changing, wicked world?_

"Open it." There is no mirth in this. It is a desperate, convoluted thing.

She does, and for a moment, her lips quirk.

"Thank you." She says, and it's enough.


	6. Prompt: Deathly Hallows ! Title: Fair

**Title: **Fair  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #6: Deahtly Hallows_  
**Timeline**: During Deathyly Hallows (duh). Hermione's getting ready for the wedding.  
**Authors Notes: **George and Hermie have a little chat.

* * *

"You know," George leaned across the threshold of the door, his dressrobes falling in satin curtains down the long, slender planes of his chest, "it's really not fair." 

"Oh," Hermione asked, distracted as she curled her hair up at the ends with her wand, "what's that?"

"You. Leaving Hogwarts."

She stopped at this and gave him a sideways look.

"You left in the middle of your sixth year."

He frowned. "Yeah, but that was me…" he shrugged.

"And this is me." She commented lightly, tossing her hair to the side.

"It's not fair."

"None of it is." She told him.


	7. Prompt: Smile ! Title: Oath

**Title: **Oath  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K+  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #7: Smile_  
**Timeline**: Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **This is always what I imagined for the theoretically pairing of Hermione and George.

* * *

She would make him smile again. 

It was a promise she made to herself.

After the fight was over, and the funerals done. After the sky cleared of mist and the summer shone through. She watched him sit in the garden. Hands in his lap, forlorn expression. His hair was too long, and his clothes too faded, like maybe if he kept mourning on, even when the rest of the world went on without him, he might fade away.

It was then that she made an oath.

Hermione Granger would get George Weasley smile again.

Even if it killed them.


	8. Prompt: Chaos ! Title: The End

**Title: **The End  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #8: Chaos_  
**Timeline**: AU. Slightly Deathly Hallows (more violent). War.  
**Authors Notes: **I really wished there would have been more of an actual war in DH. I gotta admit, I was disappointed.

* * *

It was chaos. 

Curses flying, wands snapping, and everywhere Hermione looked, she could see bodies, people she knew, people she _loved_, falling, dying.

And she couldn't stop it.

George appeared. He found her in the middle of it all.

Her hands like a vice on her wand, unspoken hexes firing off at random, tears streaming down her bloody cheeks.

She'd killed so many.

And he didn't seem to notice that she was just a volatile as the never-ending battle between good and evil. Or that apparently, she forgot which side she was on.

In the end, he brought her home.


	9. Prompt: GE Quote ! Title: Bittersweet

**Title: **Bittersweet  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #9: What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined... to strengthen each other... to be one with each other in silent unspeakable memories. -George Eliot_  
**Timeline**: Post Deathly Hallows  
**Authors Notes: **Who did tell George that Fred was dead?

* * *

No matter of many years past, or how miles stood between them, they would always be bound. 

Silent, creeping memories gnawed at them, stole away bits of time they'd never get back.

They were memories that a generation of witches and wizards shared.

They were snippets of limp bodies and mauled flesh.

It was Hermione who first told George that Fred wouldn't be coming back, and held him in the dark spaces between the breaking dawn.

They share stolen childhood, and a bittersweet triumph that in the end, almost wasn't worth it.

_There will always be evil in the world. _


	10. Prompt: AKtPiAN ! Title: Research

**Title: **Research  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #10: A Kiss to Prove It All Night_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Hogwarts.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Prove it." she said. 

"How?" he asked.

"Kiss me."

George was never one to shy away from a challenge, or a risk, or a girl. So when Hermione Granger asked to borrow his lips for matters of magic, he wasn't too inclined to ask questions. Something about a prophecy and false positives.

He smiled with something akin to dark humor, which wasn't particularly his brand, but it did the job, nonetheless.

"All night?" He asked, before he dipped her and looped his arms around her waist.

Whatever it was she was researching, he hoped his hands-on approach would prove helpful.


	11. Prompt: TBLTB ! Title: Direction

**Title: **Direction  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #11: The Blind Leading the Blind_  
**Timeline**: AU. No Deathly Hallows. War Fic.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I think it's this way." Hermione pointed her glowing wand off into the darkness.

"Not unless the Death Eaters are in the lake." George corrected her wand, moving his hand over hers. "This way." He whispered in her ear.

The two of them had gotten separated from the others after darkness powder blanketed the grounds of Hogwarts.

"How can you tell?"

"I can hear the water."

"Oh," She pulled his arm around her waist. "I'm going to put out my wand. Don't lose me."

He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I won't."


	12. Prompt: Brave Face ! Title: The Funeral

**Title: **The Funeral  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #12: Brave Face_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You don't have to do that." Hermione spoke softly into George's ear, her arms wrapped around him.

"Do what?" he asked, trying his best not to hug her back.

"Put on a brave face. No one here will judge you."

"Fred would." He thought she'd pull away, or cry. But instead, she held fast, dry eyed. He could feel her breath on his skin.

"Fred isn't here, George."

He fisted his hand in her blouse. He wanted to shove her away. But he didn't, he pulled her even closer. And in the cacophony of her wild hair, he lost himself.


	13. Prompt: Jealousy ! Title: A Mess

**Title: **A Mess  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #13: Jealousy_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"You had no right!" Hermione screamed, red-faced, at Ron. Who, for his part, was cowering quietly in a corner. 

"It was an accident."

"You were accidentally spying on me?"

"No."

"So, then you _accidentally_ got caught!"

"No, I –"

"Don't, Ron. Don't bother. You thought I was whoring around with your brother! You punched George!"

"I was jealous."

"Jealous that your twin _wasn't_ killed?"

Ron at least had the wherewithal to look horrified.

"He's a mess, Ron. It's been over a year, and he still _talks_ to Fred, like he's in the room. He needs me, can't you see that?"


	14. Prompt: Magic ! Title: Magic

**Title: **Magic  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #14: Magic_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows. No Epilogue. Fluff.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"How do you do that?" George was, once again, at Hermione's doorstep, with the latest edition of _Magical Creatures of the Muggle World._

It was a funny little magazine that interviewed or profiled 'mythical' muggle creatures that really did exist. For a muggle-born, it was almost ridiculous to see the Abominable Snowman calling himself _Rupert_, sitting in an armchair, as he recounting his most memorable run-ins with muggles.

George could always do that, show up at just the right time, with the perfect distraction from her work.

He smiled and leaned in to whispered, "Magic." as he kissed her hello.


	15. Prompt: Changes ! Title: The Affair

**Title: **The Affair  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K plus  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #15: Changes_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." Hermione turned away from George. 

"Don't do this. Not now, not after so long." He reached out a hand to her arm, but she pulled away, violently. "Please. I need you"

"I'm sorry, George. But I'm marrying Ron in three weeks. Things have to change." She was crying now, he could hear it in her voice.

The worst part was he knew she was right. But he wouldn't admit it. "I love you." he pleaded with her back.

"I know you do." She glanced over her shoulder as she pulled the door open. "I'm sorry."


	16. Prompt: Weather ! Title: Test Subject

**Title: **Test Subject  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #16: Weather_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Nice weather today." 

Hermione sighed. George never was any good at making small talk.

"What do you want?" she didn't bother to look up from her lunch. She'd stopped by The Leaky Cauldron on her break.

"Just a moment of your time." She did look then, just to make sure it was George.

It'd been nearly two years since Fred died, and today was the first time in as long that Hermione could _hear_ humor in his voice.

"For what?" she asked and sipped her tea.

He smiled, the way he used to, and Hermione was struck dumb. "Test subject."


	17. Prompt: Photograph ! Title: His Name

**Title: **His Name  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **K plus  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #17: Photograph_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What isn't it doing anything?" George sounded incredulous as he held a photograph of Hermione in a bathing suit from her holiday in the Bahamas.

"It's a muggle picture, Fre…" Hermione stopped herself before she could finish. "I'm sorry, George. I didn't… I wasn't thinking." she didn't usually mix up the pair, even when they were both alive. George just shrugged and gave her a sad smile as he handed her picture back.

"It's alright. Really, it's nice to hear his name again. It seems like no one wants to say it anymore."

Hermione made a point to remember that.


	18. Prompt: Advice ! Title: Practical Joke

**Title: **Practical Joke  
**Author:** Winter Ashby _(rosweldrmr)_  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **&** Challenge © grangertwins100 at LiveJournal**  
Rating: **T  
**Word Count: **100 - exactly!  
**Prompt: **_Challenge #18: Advice_  
**Timeline**: AU. Post Deathly Hallows.  
**Authors Notes: **My second Round of drabbles. I don't know what got into me today. But, for whatever reason, I was in the mood for some Ge/Hr. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Let me give you some advice." the way she said it made George think that the last thing Hermione Granger wanted to do was _give_ him anything. "Next time you feel like pulling some juvenile prank, planting fake doxies in your friend's flats, at least due them the courtesy of making sure they are fully clothed before you just apparate into their bedrooms in the middle of the bloody day!" She still had the comforter from her bed wrapped around herself. "Or I swear to Merlin, I will make it my mission in life to _remove_ your ability to procreate." 


End file.
